The return home
by alexloup99
Summary: Elsa has been away from her childhood home for many years at a boarding school she was sent to after a night she would never forget. After returning home only at the request of her father on his death bed has she came back to this place and the fears and love she once had in her childhood home. There will be strong language, child abuse , as well as smut between two women.
1. Chapter 1

_Before I write anything I would like to say I own nothing of Frozen (it seems to be important to inform all of you of this)_

_This story is a modern day take on Frozen, I wanted to write a story, in my opinion that would gives a better understanding of Elsa and Anna personalities if they where modern day. This story has a few personal moments in them as well that I have taken from my own life or that of my friends. I would like to thank them for sharing with me the pain and remediable moments in each of their lives. As a reader I hope you enjoy the story and please share with me your thoughts and ideals for this story as well. I wanted to give realistic story line as well one that most people would understand and could relate to as well._

_Thank you _

_Alex_

Chapter One: Before

As a child Elsa had always enjoyed just being daddy's little girl, it had always been just the two of them for as long as Elsa could remember. Only seeing pictures of her mother in wedding photos and vacation pictures before she was born. Elsa's father and mother where married three years before found out they where to have a child, everything was going perfect for the young couple until the night Elsa was born. That night her father lost the love of his life and Elsa lost her mother from blood lost that could not be stopped in time. Elsa found this out only threw discovery of a tape of her birth, it was moments after she was born that her mother died, however her mother kissed her cheek and asked if they could name her Elsa Ann Winters after her father's own mother, who had died a year after they where married. That's when you can hear the monitors began to go off and her mother take a deep breath in and as the video cuts off you can hear her father yell at her in fear, a sound Elsa will never forget.

Elsa father was a strong willed and even stronger minded when it came to his family and his work. Now the town they lived in Elsa father was head of many companies in the area and worked a lot more than he use to. With that came the help of two wonderful people in Elsa eyes Kai and Gerda. Kai was an older man who Elsa looked to him as her grandfather most of the time he was the one who made sure she when to bed at a reasonable hour and had all her homework done. Gerda was the mother she never had in many ways there to kiss away any bumps she made along the way, the person she talked to about anything girly and the one person who did not mind her finger nails to be painted any color Elsa wished them to be that day. Elsa was a loving and out going child but still did not much about the world around her.

At the age of five like most children she was gone to school in the time she had only made one friend the whole time, when asked why she only had one friend friend Elsa would always say the same thing, "You can only have one best friend and mine is Anna, why do I need a new friend." She would leave it at this and walk into another room happy with her own answer but still Kai and Gerda worried she was not opening up to many people because of what happen to her own mother and maybe a little fear of losing Anna as well.

Four years passed now nine years old and Anna only a year younger than herself they began to share summers at Elsa home and Anna would only return home two weeks before school would began, only to make sure she had her supplies for her own classes. It was during the summer before school began at this age that things would change for both Anna and Elsa. Elsa was the one who always looked after Anna like a big sister would to the eyes of someone looking in. Anna was the care giver who would always fix any problem Elsa was having and really broke both them out their own shells. Anna was going to be "the best doctor ever" as she would say and Elsa well Elsa just wanted to make sure Anna dreams came true.

The night things changed for both them had been going on in Elsa head for a long time now she had feelings deep feeling like the one she heard her father talk about her own mother a love so deep even death could not keep them a part. Elsa felt this way about Anna, a love not just for a friend but something more and Elsa had to ask Anna if she felt the same way. What if Anna thought she was weird or did not want to be friend anyone because of this what would she do then. Elsa called Anna over to the house for movie night on the weekend before school began so she could tell her the news.

The day was normal for both them as they sat in Elsa room and waited for the movie to began Elsa looked over at Anna her red hair pulled back in a pony tail and her skin kissed with freckles all over her nose. It was now or never she had to tell her how she felt Elsa hand began to sweat as she held them together as she smiled at Anna before she spoke.

"Anna," Elsa said softly as she could hoping her friend would hear her.

Anna turn and looked at Elsa as she nodded before she spoke, "Yeah," Anna could tell Elsa was uneasy about something as she said, "Is there something wrong, what is it."

"No nothing is wrong I just have something to ask you," Elsa said trying to control her feelings inside.

"What is it, come one tell me," Anna said smiling at her friend.

"Don't be mad OK," Elsa said as she danced around the subject.

"I want be mad just tell me," Anna said waiting for Elsa.

"OK here goes, iloveyoumorethanafriend," Elsa said as she closed her eyes not wanting to see what reaction Anna was given. Anna said nothing for a moment until she thought about what was just told to her.

"I love you more than a friend too Elsa," Anna said as she held Elsa's hand, "One day I want to marry you, my mom said we could but only when we both much older." As Anna finished Elsa smiled at her knowing she wanted the same thing as well.

"So now what do we do," Elsa asked looking at her hands still holding Anna's

"We kiss like they do in the movies and wait until we grow up," Anna said as she lead in. The kiss was perfection to the letter for Elsa, Anna's lips soft like cotton candy at the state fair, she seemed like a warm summer day, full of flowers. Elsa wanted the kiss to last forever but as soon as their lips touched it was over as she open her eyes to see Anna looking at her with fear in her eyes as she felt a hand on the back of her long blonde hair pulling her out of the room and away from Anna.

"Elsa Ann Winters," the voice was cold and heartless but as she look up to see who had said her name she knew who the voice belonged to her own father. She was pulled into his room as he yelled for Kai to take Anna right away. Elsa crying asking her father over and over again "what did I do wrong papa?" Trying anything to get him to take to her before he closed the door leaving only them two in the room. Elsa sat in the floor close to foot end of his bed trying to hide from him as he took off his belt. He never said a word as Elsa could hear Anna yell at her telling her it was her fault that she was the one who kissed her not the other way around to yell at her not Elsa. Her father said nothing until he could not hear Anna anyone then he raised his belt to Elsa. Elsa closed her eyes and pulled her legs in and her arms over her face trying to hide herself from the belt.

The first hit came as he began to yell at her, "No child of mine with be a lesbian, you pervert, how could you take advantage of that little girl, you disgust me, you are not my child, I will fix you," with each word a hit would come down on Elsa, never landing the the came spot some in the face others on her back, her legs where ever her father found an opening. It seemed like hours that he was hitting her even if only been a few moments before he walked out the door to leave her in her tears. Elsa looked down at the floor it was wet where she was setting, she had peed on herself from fear of what her father had done to her and feared that he would enter the room once again to do it all over again.

The door open as Elsa looked at the person standing there in fear, however it was Kai who came into the room, he never looked her as he spoke to her. "your father wants you to clean up and get ready for bed, before you go to bed he wants to see you in his study," his voice cold unlike anything Elsa had ever heard from him before. She did as she was told and stood up walking right passed him as she left her father's room.

A lone in the bathroom Elsa could see the damage that was done to her body, the red marks already turning colors from the belt hitting her as she removed her shirt she looked at her back was nothing but red marks and they hurt if touched. Elsa feared if she took to long in the shower as she rushed with both her shower and dressing herself not wanting to keep her father waiting.

As she returned his study there he sat at his big desk with a book in his hand, smoking his pipe as normal when she walked in front of the desk.

"You wished to see me papa," Elsa said her voice weak and fearful she would say the wrong thing to him.

"Yes, I want you to read this which I underlined in the bible," her father said as he hand the book to her. Elsa found the words as she spoke them to him, " _and the men likewise gave up natural relations with women and were consumed with passion for one another, __men committing shameless acts with men and receiving in themselves the due penalty for their error_." as she finished he looked at her to see if she knew what she just read.

"Do you understand that what you and Anna have done is wrong and I will make sure that your error will never happen again, I am pulling you out of school and enrolling you into a boarding school, I control your actions and this action will never take place again, I will have you mind me always do you understand me," he said as his voice was harsh and cold.

"Yes father," Elsa said knowing she would not win the war or this battle.

"Good now get to your room and you began boarding school in the morning be ready at five in the morning make sure your pack and ready to go by then, so I make myself clear.

"Yes father," Elsa said once again as she walked to the door

"Is there anything you wish to say for yourself before your sent off," her father said.

"Am sorry father for disappointing you as well as God," Elsa said as she walked to her room never saying a word to her father again unless the question demand an answer. It was like this from this moment on.


	2. Chapter 2

_Return Home_

_Chapter two is ten years later from the moment you had just read. H__owever I will be adding in flashback if not in this chapter maybe others_

_Thank you to all who are reading this and thank you for the those who are following, means a lot to me _

_Also would like to thank a few of my friends who helped me better understand Elsa in this story _

_As always I hope like it and please let me know what you think. _

_Thank you _

Chapter two

Elsa was setting in her dorm room reading a book like normal something she always did from the moment she was senate to this school with graduation being her only way for parole. She tried not to look a the school as her personal prison but that was it as in reality it was her prison but also her saving grace. Once at the school she was told that her father has set up a mandatory meeting with the school counselor one hour a day everyday as needed to help overcome her condition. As she grew up and become more aware of her own sexual orientation, this condition she had could not fix itself it was a part of who she was like her hair color or her own eyes nothing could change it. The old counselor would just let her watch TV or play in the floor and as she got older it was a check in before she head out with friends or even when she worked part time for the diner only a few blocks away from the school. Elsa looked up from her book smiling at the clothing hanging on her closet door in a few hours she would get her parole and move in with her best friend Krisoff.

Krisoff and Elsa made fast friends even more so when they came out to each other, Krisoff really like a guy name Sven. Elsa made this happen by talking to Sven, making Krisoff look like a god to him and even setting up their first date. Now they have been together going on three years and lived together for a year now. Sven mother left him a house close to the school after she passed away. Krisoff and Sven soon asked Elsa if she would like a room once she graduate from school knowing she did not have to money to move our on her own. She took them up on it and is now going to be working for local library and still take on part time work from the diner as well, this way she could save money for the one dream she always had a place she could call all her own, a place to call home.

There was a soft knock on the door she knew Krisoff would just open the without caring what she was doing. "Enter," Elsa said as she stood up from her bed and waited to see who it was. Only the janitor would knock, only to come in to change the lights, she look up they where working just fine. As a older man entered the room Elsa heart and mind began to race, it was the den of her school carrying with him a white letter. Elsa mind began to race what if she was not getter her parole as she thought what if this was a letter sending her a new prison, what was she going to do, she kept telling herself the words Krisoff told her a long time ago over and over again. "conceal, don't feel" The den sat in the only chair in the room as Elsa took her place on her bed.

"I have a letter from your father, I was informed that he is not doing well and was asked to give it to you in hopes you would return home, however Elsa you are over eighteen now and can do as you wish, please understand that his control over your actions does not apply anymore, this is your choice," the den said as he hand the letter over to her and hugged her in the hopes she would make the right choice. The den was like her father for well over ten years now always making sure she had what she needed and wanted really. He was the one who made sure Elsa had her own personal computer as well as a TV in her dorm room. Elsa had always done well in classes and never really missed behaved, the only thing was she was closed off to the world only letting a few into her world. He left without saying anything more to her.

Elsa sat there with the letter in hand just looking at the her name on this letter head, would she open it could she open it, hat if this letter changed everything what if she wrote he telling her, how he was a fool and wanted her to come home and live to get a job there and spend the rest of her days happy with what time she had left with him. Elsa knew she was dreaming her father had not written her in ten fucking year, not a birthday card, Christmas card nothing. Elsa sat the letter on the bed as she looked at the time two hours until she be walking out of this place to her new found freedom.

The door to her room came open and Elsa jumped a little as the door was closed and locked very quickly. A older woman with light blonde hair, a little taller than herself stood there smiling at her, in her business suite with high heels to make the light gray suit.

"I missed you," the woman said out of breath a little but mainly out of lust for the younger woman setting on her bed.

"Sorry I was talking to the den," Elsa said as she stood up walking over to the woman, putting her hand on the other hips as she smiled saying, "I missed you too Marshmallow."

"You know how wet I get when you breath that name in my ear," Marshmallow said before kissing Elsa with so much passion and need for her.

Marshmallow or better know as Marsha to the rest of the school had taken over the canceling position once the other woman had retried two years ago. It was two years ago that Elsa had met with Marsha about her feelings and why it was mandated she have these sessions was well. Looking back on it was funny how they met. Elsa was going bye the office as she knew this was going to happen and popped her head in looking at the woman before she spoke, "I don't know if you know this but am Elsa just checking in like normal and head out to the yard to read a little but I have to check in with you as well where you can inform my father I am still alive and still a lesbian."

"Elsa before you leave my asked you a few question as well as letting me introduce myself as well," the woman said as she pointed to the chair in the room.

"Sure I guess so," Elsa said as she took a set.

"My name is Miss Frost but you can call me Marsha if you like," Marsha said as Elsa nodded her head and said yes too.

"My question is just this or you ok with the arrangement your father has set up for you at this school with no contact with him or anyone from your childhood," Marsha asked skipping all the normal question like "how are you doing, how your day going."

"Well Miss Frost, the truth, well my truth is this, how can a child agree to such an arrangement when at nine years old I did full understand my actions at the time, however the reasoning my father has sent me to live here and this mandatory meeting with you is because of my sexual orientation, he hopeful that you or anyone can change my mind, however it has taken me years to come to realize that I find woman sexually appealing and not men, this is one thing I know no matter how much I wish to change my feelings about woman I can not and will not no matter whom I may lose in my life, I hope you understand I do not wish nor will I open up to about my feelings personal or even about my classes because I find talking to a person who knows little to nothing about me a waste for both our times," Elsa said this as she stood up holding out her hand waiting for the other woman to take it in agreement with her.

Marsha looked up at the young girl in front of her in aw of how well she presented her case and asked one more question, "would you like to have dinner with me sometime, Elsa I mean if your feel and all."

"Like a dated, are you asking me out," Elsa asked looking very surprised at the other woman.

"Something like that," Marsha said smiling a t her.

They shared many meals together and soon began to have feeling for each other and once Elsa was eighteen they had finally made love in a motel room not far from the school but where no one knew them as well, because there love had to be a secret from the rest of the world until after Elsa was no longer in school.


End file.
